Antes del Amanecer
by Camille Frost
Summary: Un desafortunado accidente reventó su destino. Fue un pinchazo en la rueda trasera y de no haberlo sufrido habría conocido a los Cullen bajo otras circunstancias muy diferentes. Pero sucedió, y en lugar de pasar los dos meses de la luna de miel de su madre en casa de una conocida, Bella Swan cayó en las redes de un vampiro chiflado que la creía perfecta para su siniestro plan.


**Quiero hacer una aclaración: en inglés hay un fic (Before the Dawn) que tiene el mismo argumento. La autora me ha permitido publicar mi fic porque será diferente desde el principio aunque tome su idea principal. En mi perfil hay un link del fic, por si os interesa.**

* * *

**Antes del Amanecer**

_**Summary: **__Un desafortunado accidente reventó su destino. Fue un pinchazo en la rueda trasera y de no haberlo sufrido habría conocido a los Cullen bajo otras circunstancias muy diferentes. Pero sucedió, y en lugar de pasar los dos meses de la luna de miel de su madre en casa de una conocida, Bella Swan cayó en las redes de un vampiro chiflado que la creía perfecta para su siniestro plan._

* * *

**Prefacio**

Cerró con fuerza las piernas rezando porque aquella criatura no naciera. No quería… lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de salir de su útero, pero no le deseaba el mal que sin duda lo esperaba en el exterior. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Joham, con una sonrisa plástica en los labios, la mirada con una compasión inusitada.

Y entonces, antes incluso de formularse la pregunta, lo comprendió.

El ser que durante tres semanas se había gestado en su interior la estaba desgarrando por dentro, probablemente abriéndose paso a mordiscos para asegurarse un modo de salir. Sintió que su vientre se incendiaba y gritó, haciéndose daño en la garganta, cuando una de las costillas laceradas por las patadas de aquel monstruo volvió a romperse. El chasquido resonó por toda la habitación—aunque quizás solo lo hizo en su cabeza— y fue el interruptor que propició el mayor suplico que había sufrido en toda su vida.

Ni siquiera las violaciones que la habían llevado a esto habían sido tan insoportables. Se retorció, abriendo las piernas involuntariamente y permitiendo que el vestido con el que Serena la había vestido aquella mañana se deslizara hasta sus caderas, que comenzaban a ensancharse de forma antinatural para permitirle la salida aquella bestia. Los calambres que la habían acompañado desde la noche anterior volvieron a atenazarla, ahora bajo el nombre indiscutible de "contracciones", como le escuchó murmurar a su captor. Sintió que los músculos del abdomen se le tensaban y que el bulto pétreo que le curvaba el vientre se retorcía.

_No salgas, por favor_, le suplicó al monstruo que se había alimentado de ella durante tres semanas. _No salgas, ¡no salgas!_

Un grito desgarrador se escapó de su pecho al mismo tiempo que un reguero de sangre se deslizó por el interior de sus muslos. Se incorporó como pudo, con las piernas muy abiertas, y observó con horror a la pequeña criatura que se esforzaba por salir al exterior. Le sorprendió lo mucho que parecía un bebé humano, así cubierto de sangre y placenta como lo estaba. Incluso lloraba como un humano, sin duda a causa de la diferencia de temperatura con que se había encontrado de repente. Sin pensar bien en lo que hacía, se dejó caer hacia atrás y empujó contrayendo sus músculos abdominales hasta que la sensación de plenitud de su interior desapareció. El ser que acababa de nacer emitió un chillido gutural, y por instinto se esforzó por cogerlo en brazos, aunque estaba agotada y sabía que se desangraba.

Era la cosita más hermosa que había visto nunca. Todavía unido a ella por el cordón umbilical, el ser… el bebé le brindó una hermosa sonrisa perlada de dientes diminutos y afilados. Al verlos, recordó el fuego que le había recorrido el vientre por unos instantes y lo comprendió: el bebé la había mordido y, al igual que su padre unos días atrás, le había inyectado el veneno que sin duda la convertiría.

Se preguntó, mientras se apoyaba al infante en el pecho y se dejaba caer sobre su cama ensangrentada, por qué ya no sentía el dolor. Quizás era tanto que su cuerpo prefería ignorarlo.

El bebé se movió sobre ella y buscó su pecho, tal y como lo habría hecho un bebé humano. Pero en lugar de rodearle el pezón con la boca, aquel niño, cuyo sexo descubriría tres días después, apretó la tierna carne entre sus dientes y envió una lengua de fuego que la recorrió de arriba abajo.

Y despertó el dolor que durante unos segundos había estado apagado.

Y comenzó la mayor tortura a la que jamás sería sometida.


End file.
